


Pretty Little Body, It Looks Better On You

by grimeysociety



Series: Darcyland Christmas Week 2018 [4]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/F, Female Thor, Femslash, Gender or Sex Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 12:43:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17100815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimeysociety/pseuds/grimeysociety
Summary: “Thor?” Darcy’s dad said, eyebrows raised. “I thought Thor was… a man.”“She was. They were.”(Sequel to God is a woman, but can be read alone.)





	Pretty Little Body, It Looks Better On You

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of Christmas Week! Today's prompt is "Last minute shopping". Honestly, I wanted an excuse to write Female!Thor with Darcy again.
> 
> My family life is chaotic at the moment, so Christmas Week will need to be paused for now. I'm hoping to get back to it sometime soon, but because of the situation we're in, writing cute fluffy fic for Christmas doesn't feel great right now. I'm hoping to have the motivation to finish another WIP I started for the Shieldshock Secret Santa.
> 
> Title of this fic comes from "Bed" by Nicki Minaj featuring Ariana Grande, which you can listen to [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zxtl5ExJmag). 
> 
> Thank you for your patience and thank you for reading this fic. It's un-beta'd this time, so all mistakes are my own.

Darcy’s year had been a big one.

A weird one – but nothing weirder than usual for her.

Thor changed into a woman and they had a friends-with-benefits thing going on, which Jane didn’t seem to mind.

Darcy still worked in New Mexico and occasionally ran off with Thor to fool around and travel the Nine Realms.

She didn’t expect Thor to turn up on Christmas night in full armor, beaming down at her when Darcy answered the door.

“Who is it, hun?” her dad called out, and Darcy’s mouth took a few seconds to reconnect with her brain.

“Thor.”

“Oh.”

A few seconds of silence, then:

“Who?”

Darcy let Thor in, squeezing their hand before leading them into the dining room where her parents sat with their plates piled high.

Thor’s eyes lit up at the sight of all the food, and Darcy couldn’t help smiling.

“Thor?” Darcy’s dad said, eyebrows raised. “I thought Thor was… a man.”

“She was. They were.”

“You can call me ‘she’,” Thor murmured to Darcy, before sitting down in Darcy’s seat and taking a bite out of a chicken drumstick.

“Let me get a plate for you,” Darcy’s mom began, but Thor waved her off.

Darcy felt her heartrate pick up, as Thor took her by the waist and pulled her onto her lap.

Darcy’s parents stared at them, mouths open. There came a plop from Darcy’s dad’s fork as a glob of cranberry sauce fell onto his plate.

“Surprise?” Darcy offered, while Thor continued to eat.

“You’re gay,” Mr. Lewis said, looking away. “That makes so much sense.”

“I’m not – gay,” Darcy muttered, feeling her face redden for the first time in a while.

Being with Thor made her bolder, and she forgot what it felt like to feel any kind of shame. She wasn’t about to let that happen because her parents were uncomfortable.

“I’m bi. Or pan.”

“Pan?” her dad repeated, and Darcy bit her lip.

“ _Pansexual_. It means I can be attracted to anybody, it doesn’t matter what their gender is.”

“This is a lot to take in,” her mom said, and Darcy shot her a hurt look.

“ _Is_ it?”

Darcy pulled away from Thor’s lap, and the Asgardian stopped chewing.

As if sensing her distress, Thor lifted herself from Darcy’s spot and broke into a smile that didn’t reach her eyes.

“I suppose we should go. Thank you for the goose.”

“It’s chicken,” Mr. Lewis said, looking confused.

“Oh, is it?” Thor said, looking down at the plate of chicken bones licked clean and then back up at Darcy’s parents. “Too bad. I prefer goose. Or swan.”

Darcy would usually smile at something like that, but she didn’t have the heart to then.

Darcy and Thor began to walk out, making their way to the front door.

“Where are you going?” called Darcy’s father, and she rolled her eyes.

“Out. Don’t wait up.”

-

They went into the city, drinking well into the night.

Soon the clubs were heaving with dancing bodies, but Darcy’s world was just her and Thor’s hips together as they moved.

Despite the frigid night, they sweated.

They made it to the bathroom, pushing through the line and taking a stall at the end.

Darcy hadn’t hooked up in such a way in a while, and was thankful that the surroundings were relatively clean. Any squeamishness she may have experienced was wiped away as Thor crowded her against the stall door and kissed her.

Darcy’s hands were everywhere at once, Thor’s waist, her blonde tresses, and her right breast -

Thor groaned, Darcy’s thigh between her legs. Mouths slanted as Darcy felt her needy ache between her legs growing.

Darcy was overwhelmed by how beautiful Thor was. This happened often enough, especially when they touched like this. She slipped her hand into Thor’s bustier and found her nipple, teasing it.

Thor hissed, bucking against Darcy as she leaned in to smother her in another kiss.

“I missed you, my love,” Thor murmured, and Darcy meant to reply, but Thor was on her knees in seconds and pulling down Darcy’s leggings and underwear.

Darcy let out a deep moan as Thor’s tongue ran up her slit before sucking her swollen clit into her mouth. She worked herself inside Darcy, lapping at her core, and Darcy found she could barely stand.

“I missed you, too,” Darcy whimpered, her head falling back against the door, closing her eyes. “Oh, _fuck_.”

The music from the dancefloor beyond the bathroom was loud enough to muffle some of Darcy’s moans, but she still covered her mouth with a shaking hand, rolling her hips as Thor licked every drop –

The first orgasm felt drawn out and Darcy shuddered, pressed up against Thor’s face as her hips canted.

Seconds later, Thor was standing again, with her hand still on Darcy’s mound, her chin glistening.

“You’re so fucking hot,” Darcy hissed, and grabbed at Thor’s waistband to tug her closer still.

She fumbled a little but managed to get her hand low enough to feel her slick pussy lips, and Thor’s eyes flew shut.

Kissing was overpowering and filthy, fingers rubbing and pressing, everything so desperate.

Darcy came first, not as intense as the first time, but still so sweet, her toes tingling.

She could hear how wet Thor was. Once the aftershocks of Darcy’s second orgasm wore off, she managed to pull down Thor’s pants a little to expose her better.

Darcy wanted to see all of Thor. She wanted to see her come undone.

Thor was exquisite, her brow furrowed with her eyes squeezed shut as she clamped down on Darcy’s fingers, crying out.

Darcy smiled, elated. She made Thor feel that way. She loved Thor, and Thor loved her back.

-

Walking back from the subway with Thor’s arm draped over her shoulders, Darcy felt her stomach begin to churn with anxiety.

“Are you alright?” Thor asked, and Darcy shook her head.

“Maybe we shouldn’t go back.”

“We can leave.”

Darcy nodded. “Please. I don’t know what to do about my family.”

They spent the night together and now the sun was up, so they found a café and ordered coffees.

Thor’s long wolf skin covered Darcy’s shoulders as she wrapped her hands around her warm mug, breathing in the scent.

“I almost forgot but –”

Thor leaned forward in her chair and put her hand in the secret pocket of the wolf skin and pulled out a small box, placing it in front of Darcy.

“Merry Christmas.”

Darcy stared at box, heart soaring.

“What did you get me?”

“Open it.”

Darcy obliged, abandoning her coffee as she prised the box open, revealing a gold necklace with a teal teardrop pendant.

“Thor,” Darcy murmured. “I don’t know what to say.”

Thor was smiling at her when she looked away from the necklace.

“It was either that, or a horse.”

Darcy tilted her head.

“Did… you want the horse?” Thor added, sounding hesitant.

“No,” Darcy said, chuckling. “I don’t think I’d have the space for one.”

-

Darcy made Thor wait outside as she paid for their breakfast, and then skipped out to join her, hiding something behind her back.

“Consider it a last minute gift, but I think you’ll like it, since you love coffee so much.”

Darcy revealed the Starbucks mug and Thor burst out laughing.

“Tremendous.”

Thor held it by the handle, looking down at it occasionally as they walked through the snow together.

Darcy shivered, yet the chill seemed to hardly affect Thor. It must be a god thing.

“I love you,” Darcy said, and it was sudden.

Thor gave a smile, and they stopped their walking to kiss, Thor’s hand on Darcy’s face.

“I love you, too. You smell like sex,” Thor muttered, and Darcy’s mouth grew into a mischievous grin.

“How about we get a hotel?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
